


I Started A Joke

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Black Veil Brides, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: It was times like this that Andy wondered how he had gotten into this situation. He used to have a normal life as a psychology student, now he was a villain, alongside his girlfriend, Juliet.





	I Started A Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



> This is an Andley fic, mentioned Andliet.

It was times like this that Andy wondered how he had gotten into this situation. He used to have a normal life as a psychology student, now he was a villain, alongside his girlfriend, Juliet. He had found Juliet in prison, he was there to talk to her. To counsel her. Now, they were on the run. The only other friend Andy had was Ashley, a plant-controlling friend of his. Currently, the two were talking.

“Andy, she’s not healthy for you,” Ashley told Andy. Andy sighed, swinging his bat a few times.

“I love her, Ash. I really love her,” he replied. 

“Dude, she brainwashed you. She’s a psychopath, you know that. Or at least you did,” Ashley said, turning to a plant and caressing it. At his touch, the plant quivered before growing. Andy smiled slightly at the sight. 

“I’m just worried about you,” Ashley said quietly, turning around to look at Andy, “You deserve better than that she-devil hellbeast.”

“Who else it better?” Andy snorted. 

“Me,” Ashley said. The room fell silent, the two men staring at each other. Andy didn’t know what to say, and Ashley turned away, caressing another plant.

“How am I supposed to get away from her?” Andy asked quietly. Ashley looked at his friend.

“Come with me. I’ll keep you safe,” he said.


End file.
